Ryan Thomas
Ryan Thomas was a contender on Project: Glee Season 1. He was eliminated in the tenth episode, Actability. About Ryan's parents had him when they were still in high school. His parents enrolled him in dance classes and vocal lessons at a young age and he has been performing for 11 years. He’s starred in several theatrical productions and has been featured in a few roles on minor television shows. His parents divorced when he was seven. His new step father was abusive to his mother so Ryan left and went to go live with his grandmother. He was an honor student in school and attended a performing arts high school for theatre. His family is blissfully unaware that he is gay. He doesn’t want to tell his mother because she’s extremely religious and he doesn’t want to tell his father because he’s afraid he’ll blame himself because of the divorce and not having a man in his life on a daily basis. Ryan was discovered in the open casting call in NYC. Appearance Ryan is extremely handsome. He has blue eyes and brown hair and is very tan. He stands at around 5'7 and weighs 130 pounds. People find his smile very attractive and cute because of his dimples. Personality Ryan can light up a room with his outgoing and bubbly persona. He’s friendly and kind to most everyone and is very accepting. But he’s also very competitive and headstrong and has his mind in the game. He’s here to win. He came to make friends he wants to keep for a lifetime but also to win the role on Glee. He’s very confident in his talent. He’s not afraid to show it. He’s honest and when someone asks his honest opinion he will give it. Really he's just a sweetheart but his confidence gets the best of him at times. Trivia *His favorite color is mint green. *He is a tenor and a male belter. *His favorite food is anything Italian. *His celebrity crush is Darren Criss. *He says the Hunger Games and Harry Potter are his favorite book series. *He has a kitten named Chloe. *He loves to drink tea. *He loves peanut butter M&Ms. *His favorite characters on Glee are Blaine and Santana. *He wants to at least make it to the week where he can be slushied but would love to make it to the finals more than anything in the world. *He picks up choreography quickly, but struggles being creative with his own choreography. *He's stated that he feels more cute than he does sexy. *His favorite contenders from The Glee Project were Lindsay Pearce and Shanna Henderson. *Loves the song "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. *He dated fellow contender Drew Little. *Finished 13th on Project Glee X Factor. Songs Solos boynext.jpg|Not The Boy Next Door (Actability) Hold on.jpg|Keep Holding On (Actability) Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Blogs Ryan's Individuality Blog Ryan's Sexuality Blog Ryan's Vulnerability Blog Ryan's Tenacity Blog Ryan's Pairability Blog Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders